


Sanctuary (Fanart)

by chargetransfer



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BDSM, M/M, Rope Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-22
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 23:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6928771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chargetransfer/pseuds/chargetransfer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Sanctuary" was inspired by <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ragnarok/pseuds/the_ragnarok">the_ragnarok's</a> story <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/6695416/chapters/15312595">"out of the darkness we reach."</a>  The drawing doesn't reflect one particular scene in the story; it was inspired by how John felt when he was a demo bottom for or playing with Harold.</p><p>Many thanks to the_ragnarok for writing such a lovely story!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanctuary (Fanart)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [out of the darkness we reach](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6695416) by [the_ragnarok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ragnarok/pseuds/the_ragnarok). 



**Sanctuary**

** **

 

In-Progress for Sanctuary

 

References (generally nsfw): [general pose](http://ropejuju.tumblr.com/post/131416138913/ropes-georg-barkas-photo-andi-model-ju) and [rope inspiration](http://kinkbaku.tumblr.com/post/143603248964/rope-art-kinkbaku-ming-follow-me-on-instagram).

 Also posted to [my tumblr](http://chargetransfer.tumblr.com/post/144740885038/title-sanctuary-ao3-notes-this-drawing-was).

**Author's Note:**

> Final Image - pen and ink on hot press watercolor paper, Koh-I-Noor Rapidograph technical pens (3x0, 00, 0). Background/borders/post-processing in Photoshop CC.


End file.
